Swimmingly
by TermlessBrush
Summary: this is my 4 story but its supposed to be one of my funny ones read enjoy and review please!


A/N: Hello fanfiction its me TermlessBrush writing yet again another short as hell story/chapter I'm not sure if I will keep going with this but I'm not for sure review or private message me if you do like it, anyway this story was inspired by a girl that went to my school but left during the second semester her name was Shirene (and no I wasn't her boyfriend or anything we where just friends ok? Got that you perverts) she was always happy and fun to hang out with during school because she made fun of the teacher while they weren't looking or said funny things and actually would be very clumsy and hit the doorway on her way out a lot, anyways I know she won't ever read this but just to let her know that CAC misses her and we wish she was back there with us(even though I'm sure she doesn't)… hope everyone likes this story its meant to be comedy but I'm not sure how it'll turn out!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Bao Yu and Po had been going to a lake near the village of peace, Po told tigress earlier that she was in need of a relaxing day away from Bao Yu's constant games and pranks Tigress although loving her child knew he was right and eventually agreed to let him take her to the lake.

"Dad!" Bao Yu yelled impatiently she got no response so she started to talk faster "Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad!" the last one going on longer then the rest.

The panda sighed in grief as he regretted talking Tigress out of her motherly state. "Yes Bao Yu what is it?"

"I'm bored!" the cub screamed…

"Then jump in the water and swim for a bit…" the panda looked at the now silent cub. "Well?"

"Ummmm… yeah, rrrrriiiight… about that dad I kinda cant um w-well" the cub started to stutter like her mother did.

"You can't swim can you?"

"No" the small tiger said with her head down.

"Well I guess I have to teach you don't I?"

"Yes" she said her face now even lower.

"Come on then"

The panda put down his fishing rod and picked the tiger up and put her on his shoulders and went to the edge of the water. "Now Bao Yu doesn't freak out I'm just gunna put you in the shallow part ok?"

The cub sighed and breathed slower so she could calm herself. "OK."

Po set her down in about a knee high area and started to hold her up by her back. "See how I'm holding you?" He said without looking at her and not noticing her faces that she made mocking his lip movement.

"Bao Yu?"

She stopped at the hearing her name… "Uhh yeah dad sure"

Po continued as did the tiger cub "anyways the water is able to hold you like this as well…"

The tiger wasn't even paying attention anymore but soon stopped because she heard the panda stop talking. "Well this is cool and all but can you take me out of here?" the tiger looked up and noticed her father wasn't next to her now but now was about 3 feet away.

"Doesn't worry Bao Yu the water is holding you up if you stayed like that you would just float there for a long time. This is when the cub started to freak out.

"What are you crazy dad I'm gunna drown if I move is that what your saying?"

"Well in retro speck yes but you can always go on your stomach and that make you float no matter how far down you are…"

"So I'm guessing I'm stuck like this until your done fishing?"

"Yep"

"And why is that?"

"For you mocking me while I tried to teach you"

"Great…"

"Yep, now shut up your scaring the fish away"

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed! Its not much but its something and I know Po seems a little more um...serious then his usual self but I think its ok for this story, also I got some PM's asking where Bao Yu(the tiger cub in like all my freaking stories) came from and her name came from CazyCakes786 (who I did get permission from) and then I just made the character from there and also check out CrazyCakes786 she has one of my favorite stories in fanfiction called 'New Emotions' it's a good story and you can find out the original Bao Yu's appearance in that story so yeah if you read all this you get a bro-fist from me *BRO-FIST* Ahh yeah!


End file.
